


Gods and Monsters

by CoolCarnage



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic and Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCarnage/pseuds/CoolCarnage
Summary: A story where the kaiju from the Godzilla verse are gods and demons that rule over the world.
Relationships: Gojira | Godzilla & Mothra (Kaiju)
Kudos: 9





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Ruubesz`s art of the Godzilla characters, so please check them out!

The king sat on his throne, his eyes searching through the room. He eventually spotted his old rival, talking to his oldest and most loyal friend.  
The deity who had once been known as the fire demon, was gesturing wildly with his hands. His enthusiasm about whatever subject they were talking about was clear.

His old friend smiled and nodded along. With his usual clothes that were covered in spikes, and his messy blue hair, most would have looked frightning.  
But with his oldest friend, both things simply did not detract from the honest and friendly expression on his face.

Satisfied that two of his closest allies still seemed to be on such good terms, the king turned his attention elsewhere.

His eyes narrowed as he spottet a familiar pair, standing off in a corner. The elder of the two was the god of war and steel, who craved conflict and was always eager to see blood spilled. The younger of the two, young not really meaning much to most of their kind, was a god of arrogance and iron.  
He lived deep down in the earth, where he was worshipped by a special race, whose bidding he tended to follow. The king suspected it was only because the tribe boosted the insect-like beings ego and provided him with a comfortable home, that he actually did so. 

That and the fact that the tribe where close with the creatures that the older god usually worked for, since they were a conquring and violant people.

His mood darkening, he continued scanning the room. He felt his mind mind easing at the sight of another pair of friends. One of them was among the oldest of their kind, a lion-like creature with a crown on his wild mane. He was talking to one of the youngest members of their ranks.

That member was a being made purely from metal. He had been given life by a human putting their soul into the metal figure, out of a desire to protect his loved ones from the more malevolent kaiju that terrorised them.

After he helped the king put a stop to the mayhem caused by the war god and the iron god, he had been offered a seat among the kaiju. Although he still primarily considered himself a defender of humanity, he had accepted the offer. He believed it would benefit both sides to have another being, that could help with containing the more violent members of the kaiju.

The king felt two new presences enter the hall, and his face gained a neutral expression.

The two stepped forward and eventually stood in front of him. Then, both bowed their heads in a gesture of respect.  
He once again felt the conflicting feelings that he always felt when he saw these two.

His siblings.

He eventually spoke, first addressing the younger of the two: "Raise your head, sister."  
As she did, he was once again stunned at how familiar, yet alien her appearance felt. Her eyes were the same as his, red and yellow, and her skin were the same color as his. But her hair was a mixture of green and red and her face had a far more human expression then most of their kind had.

Features she had, due to the circumstances of her birth.  
She had been created by a human, in an attempt to resurrect his daughter by combining her essence with that of a plant, as well as his father`s.  
However, the power that beings like kaiju possessed were were far more powerful then the other elements. Because of this, his father`s essence had become the dominant element in the beings creation, unbeknownst to the man.

Thus, when he activated the magic ritual that he had devised to bring back his daughter, it instead created a kaiju, one that began to merge with the the plants around it.  
When his father eventually felt this new presence and confronted the source of it, he had been faced with a creature with his likeness . But not only that, it seemed to also possess the powers of nature itself.

Although the battle had been brutal and his father had almost died, he had emerged victorious in the end.  
However, the battle had an unexpected effect. Upon seeing the destruction and chaos he had caused, the human had decided to move on, honoring his daughter's memory instead of being stuck in the past.

This allowed his daughter`s spirit to move on, but not before doing one last thing. She felt sorry for the creature that she had be part of, knowing it had not been destructive or malicious by choice, but because of the way she had been created. Therefore, she imparted a part of her soul into the remains of the dying kaiju.  
This ended up allowing her essence to balance out that of his father`s. Thus, the creature was reborn into an infant form.

His father, who was leaving to recover from his wounds, felt the new energy this child emitted and returned to find a small, female kaiju asleep.  
When he no longer sensed something malicious from her, and also recognised his own essence in the child, his father had chosen to take her with him, and raise her as his own.

The king, who had still been very young during this, has been surprised and not to happy with this new 'sister' that his father had introduced him to.

Nevertheless, the two had grown up together, and when they had both grown of age, his father has declared her as the new goddess and ruler of plants and to a lesser extend, all that grew from the earth.

His sister gave him a smile and while his face remained stern, his eyes shone with a clear sense of fondness. That fondness faded as he turned his gaze to the male standing next to her, head still bowed.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered his first encounter with this particular kaiju.

After the battle between his father and the creature that would become his sister, something happened that no one could have foreseen. While the human girl had placed a part of her soul into the kaiju, a portion of the creature`s essence, one that was still a malicious and dangerous entity, had drifted up into space. There it had entered a black hole.

Now inside this void of darkness, the essence had mutated and created yet another being. This new kaiju however, was vastly different from the female one.  
It was a male, and had resembled his father even more. But this being had been covered in crystals, his fangs were even sharper then the female`s had been and his scales were of a far more navy blue color.

But the most dangerous ability this kaiju had possessed, were his psychic powers. They allowed him to levitate objects, as well as letting him create a force field, and channel electricity.

And unlike the female, which had not been malicious by her own will, this kaiju was cruel and an in possession of a great intellect, that was only matched by his ambition.

Once this being has reached its adolescence, it had traveled to earth.  
There it had encountered the king, while he was still merely a child. He had been playing by himself, as his father had been away, while his sister had been sleeping in the cave the two shared.  
Sensing this new presence, that felt so similar to himself and his family, he had approached the alien curiously.

But the kaiju had sensed that his father`s energy before landing on earth and knew that he was the real threat to his ambitions. Therefore, he attacked the child. Hearing her brother`s cries of pain, his sister had awakened, and rushed to his side to help him.  
But, she too was no match for the alien kaiju, and had been struck so hard that it left her with a huge wound on her face.

However, all of this had attracted the attention of his father, who attacked this invader in a blind rage. But because of his psychic abilities, the crystal-clad kaiju managed to defeat him. Then, to ensure his victory, he had kidnapped the son as means of leverage over his father.

The alien had then proceeded to find a lair, where he started to colonize the entire planet using his crystals, intent on becoming it`s new ruler.  
His father did eventually recover, and decided to ally with a group of humans, realizing that he needed their help to defeat this threat.

After a brutal battle, his father and the humans managed to defeat the alien. they did so by destroying the two crystals on his shoulders, which rendered him nearly powerless.  
However, just like he had sensed with the daughter he had adopted, his father had sensed the relation between himself and this alien.

Realizing that this creature too had been created from his essence, he found himself unable to finish the youth off.

However, unlike what he had felt during his confrontation with the kaiju that had turned into his daughter, who had not been malicious by choice, this kaiju had not only been fully in control of his actions...

He had reveled in the pain and suffering he had caused.

Therefore, his father had made a decision. He informed the kaiju of his ties to their family, but made it clear that because of his actions, he would not be seen as one of them, by either him or anyone else. The only way he could change this, was if he changed his ways.

The kaiju, still enraged by his defeat, and the destruction of his plans, had merely snarled at the older kaiju and turned his face away in defiance.  
His father, feeling that it might be for the best for all the parties if the youth returned to space, had given him the offer to return to his birthplace.

However, he had to give his word that he would not return to earth unless he had changed. If he did, his father promised him that he would not show him this mercy again.

Although he did not show it, the alien kaiju had been both stunned by his father's mercy, and terrified by the threat on his life.  
Therefore, he had reluctantly accepted the offer, and with the humans help, had returned to space.

His father knew that two of his most bitter enemies came from the darkest voids of space. And because of this, the next time he held a gathering of all the kaiju, he made one decree.

Neither of them would touch the kaiju that roamed the stars that shared his blood. If they did, he would bring the wrath of not only himself, but all of his allies, down on them.  
While the two were tempted to ignore the decree, they both ultimately decided that they did not desire a war, at least over some unnatural, despised member of the kings bloodline.

And so, the crystal-clad kaiju traveled through space in solitude, for many years.

However, he did eventually meet someone. A kaiju that was neither a enemy or a friend of the king. Instead, he was something of a rival, though he and the king had a mutual respect for each other.  
Having gone so long without contact with anyone, the alien kaiju had requested to travel with the older kaiju. At least for as long as the older kaiju wished for a traveling companion.

Sensing the malicious nature that was still heavily present in the young alien, the older kaiju had accepted, hoping to possibly change the youth for the better.

Throughout their travels together, the young kaiju learned much about a lot of things. Most importantly, he learned more about his kin, back on earth.

He heard of the power and wisdom the king possessed, how he was feared by his enemies, and had the loyalty and trust of his allies. 

He heard of how the young prince had grown into a powerful young warrior, whose grim mood masked his nobel and determined nature.

And he heard of the princess, who had recovered from the injuries she had been dealt in her childhood, and had grown into a beautiful, powerful and kind young woman.  
How even at her young age, she had been recognized as a goddess of nature, ruling over all plant life on earth.

Hearing these stories, and traveling with the older kaiju, slowly started to change the young alien.  
He began to feel regret over his past actions, and gained a large amount of respect for the king. 

Under the tutelage of the older kaiju, he became more and more skilled at using his powers, as well as becoming a much better fighter.  
The older kaiju trained him in both in hand to hand combat, and in using weapons, resulting in him easily devastating nearly every opponent the two encountered on their journeys.

Although the young kaiju matured a lot during this time, even growing back his shoulder crystals, who were far more powerful then they had been in the past, some things did not change.

He still retained a sadistic streak in battle, something his teacher always frowned upon.  
In addition, he also possesses a strong sense of greed, and was willing to perform tasks that were rather morally grey, if they offered up a reward he felt was worth it.

Still, he had grown from a cruel and cold hearted youth, into a seasoned and level headed young man, with a personality that was often described as 'calm, cool, and collected'. In addition to this, he also had a very pragmatic view on most matters.

Then, after many years he finally decided to return to earth, to make peace with his family. His mentor, while still a bit hesitant, wished him luck and ensured the young kaiju that he was proud of him. 

When he arrived on earth, he was greeted by his father, who had sensed his return. While he was somewhat on guard, he immediately noticed the change in the younger male.  
After that the two talked for a long time, about the son's life during the years he had been away. And after the young kaiju had told him that he truly regretted his past actions, the king had embraced him and accepted him as his son.

However, the king's other children were not so accepting. The daughter had been terrified, clutching the left side of her face and shaking in fear at sight of her brother. The memories of what he had done in the past, still haunted her.  
And the prince had snarled at him, asking his father if this was some twisted joke. He had then told his brother that he would not accept someone like him as part of his family, especially after seeing his sister`s reaction.

Although the king tried to speak up on his son's behalf, the crystal-clad kaiju had stopped him. He told his brother that he although he had changed, he understood that both of his siblings had no reason to accept someone like him, as their brother.  
And as long as the two of them wanted him to stay away, he would respect their wishes.

From then on, the alien kaiju continued to roam the stars, only occasionally returning to earth when the king called for a gathering of their kind. 

The other kaiju were generally polite, but most of them avoided the young kaiju. Both his past actions against his family, as well as his intimidating nature, made it so that it was really only his father and his old mentor who greeted him with genuine warmth.  
Still, the other kaiju now recognized him as a true member of the royal family, and because of his appearance and personality, he was seen as the oldest of the king`s children.

The crystal-clad kaiju made it very clear however, that he fully recognised his brother as the true heir and that he would not challenge him for the throne.

And for a while, the relationship between the siblings were, if nothing else, not violent like it had been in the past.  
But then, the conflict that shook their entire world took place. And what the alien kaiju had done during that battle...

The king took a deep breath, and focused on keeping himself calm. Then, he finally addressed his brother: 

"You may raise your head as well, god of space."

He did, the expression on his face as calm and unreadable as ever, as he locked eyes with the king.

The king gestured towards their seats in the hall. 

"Take your place upon your thrones. We will begin discussing the matters we have gathered for very soon", he declared in a tone that made it clear he would not tolerate any arguments.

His brother merely nodded, and began walking towards his throne on the right side of the hall. His sister looked at his crystal-clad back as he walked away, fear still clear on her face. Her hands were still shaking slightly as she turned to look at the king again. He gave her a reassuring nod, his eyes telling her that it would be fine. Having been reassured, she gave him a grateful smile and walked to her throne on the left side of hall.

As more and more Kaiju began to fill up the hall, the king began sensing the presence of a very old acquaintance. Or more accurately, a very old enemy.  
His gaze turned to the entrance of the hall, and his mouth twisted into a snarling expression, as he glared at the trio that had entered the hall.

All three of the them were clad in golden armour, with matching hair that swirled up in way that gave off an impression they were wearing crowns. The one in the middle gave the king a arrogant grin, while his eyes were cold and calculating.The male to the right had a smirk that made it clear he would like nothing more then to fight, his hands sparking with electrical energy.  
Finally, the male to the left had a rather friendly look on his face, raising his hand in a enthusiastic greeting to the king, who raised his eyebrow in a sceptical manner.

The leader gave his brother a smack on the head, and a glare, which made the male at the left lower his hand, a sad look on his face. The trio walked over to three thrones that were placed right next to each other and sat down, looking at the king with varying degrees of interest.

The king rubbed his face, clearly aggravated that he would need to deal with the golden, reptilian alien kaiju sibling trio this gathering.

He lowered his hand however, when he heard a certain sound. The other kaiju who were present also stopped whatever they were doing and listened. 

It was a song, beautiful and full of power. It was truly befitting of the woman that stepped into the hall. Accompanying her were two small, human-like creatures who were singing the song.  
The woman had long hair that were a mixture of gold and white, that was softly falling downwards. Her eyes were one colour, a striking sky blue, that compliment her elegant and colorful clothes.

As she walked towards the king, a smile began to form on her face. The king's expression had softened from how it was before. His eyes had a new shine to them and a fond smile had replaced his usual frown. 

When she stopped in front of him, the entire room could sense the fondness and respect the two had for each other. From the way their eyes met, to how they smiled to each other, it was obvious that the two shared a very special bond.

The woman bowed her head, and spoke in a warm, elegant voice: "My King."  
The King replied with a voice far warmer than it was around almost anyone else: "My Queen."

The beautiful kaiju raised her head, just as the twins accompanying her finished their song. The king's expression became more serious and he gestured to the throne next to him. The queen nodded, almost gliding towards her seat before elegantly sitting down on the white throne.

Once she folded her arms, and twins had taken their place behind her throne, the king rose from his own black throne.

His deep voice echoed through the entire hall as he declared: "This year's gathering, shall now begin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
